Elena
A beautiful agent's behavior has become unpredictable. And if Rollin Hand can't discover the reason why, she'll be labeled untrustworthy and killed. Cast Regulars * Steven Hill as Dan Briggs * Barbara Bain as Cinnamon Carter * Greg Morris as Barney Collier * Peter Lupus as Willy Armitage Guest Starring * Martin Landau as Rollin Hand * Barry Atwater as Dr. Carlos Enero * Barbara Luna as Elena Maria Del Barra * Abraham Sofaer as Tomas de Cuarto * Ben Hammer as Callao * Renzo Cesana as Buena Fortuna * Ann Ayars as Señora Del Barra * Valentin DeVargas as Miguel de Ramos Mission Briefing Dan Briggs pull into the lot of a liquor store and get out of his car and climbs into the back of a motorhome on the walls are pictures of Elena an IMF agent working for a country in South America. Dan plays the tape with the mission briefing on it. Good afternoon, Mr. Briggs. Elena Del Barra has been acting as an agent for us. Her important assignment deals with enemy plans to infiltrate her country, which is friendly to our government. Recently she began behaving in a bizarre manner indicate a severe emotional disturbance. Last week, she sent us a strip of microfilm, not of enemy plans, but one which details the defense secrets of her own country. Mr. Briggs, your mission, should you decide to accept it, would be to find out why Elena Del Barra is behaving so strangely and weather or not this key agent will continue to be a dangerous threat to our organization. As always, should you or any member of your IM Force be caught or killed, the Secretary will disavow any knowledge of your actions. Please destroy this tape by the usual means. Dan throws the tape into the sink which is filled with acid and as always with any object given to an IMF agent it self destructs after 5 seconds. Targets * Elena Del Barra an IMF agent who has been acting strangely * Microfilm Elena sent to IMF by accident detailing the secrets of her country to start a revolt * Microfilm detailing plans of the enemy which IMF must get to prevent Elena's country from being invaded. Allies * Elena Del Barra: IMF agent who is also the mission target * Dr. Carlos Enero: IMF psychiatrist hired to debrief Elena and must decide whether or not she is of use to the IMF or whether she should be killed by the IMF for betraying them. * Callao: IMF agent sent by the secret service of Elena's country to kill her if she fails her mission. * Miguel: Elena's best friend * Buena Fortuna: President of Elena's country and Elena's step father * Senora Del Barra: Elena's mother Enemies * Tomas de Cuarto: Elena's butler who turns out to be an enemy spy working for a rival government to bring down Fortuna. Wears a mask of Viracocha the Inca God of Death. Category:Episodes